sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Швейцария
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- |Родительный падеж = Швейцарии |Флаг = Flag of Switzerland (Pantone).svg |Герб = Coat of Arms of Switzerland (Pantone).svg |Девиз = Unus pro omnibus omnes pro uno лат. Один за всех, все за одного |Название гимна = Швейцарский псалом |Дата независимости = Провозглашена 1 августа 1291 Признана 24 октября 1648 Федерация с 1848 |Независимость от = Федеративной хартии |lat_dir = N |lat_deg = 46 |lat_min = 56 |lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E |lon_deg = 8 |lon_min = 20 |lon_sec = 0 |region = CH |CoordScale = 1000000 |На карте = Europe-Switzerland.svg |Языки = немецкий, французский, итальянский, романшский (швейцарский ретороманский) |Столица = Берн |Форма правления = Федеративная республика |Крупнейшие города = Цюрих, Женева, Базель, Берн, Лозанна |Должности руководителей = Федеральный совет Федеральный канцлер |Руководители = Ули Маурер, Ги Пармелин, Дидье Буркхальтер, Дорис Лойтхард, (Вице-президент), Симонетта Соммаруга, Ален Берсе, Йоханн Шнайдер-Амманн (Президент) |Место по территории = 133 |Территория = 41 284 |Процент воды = 4,2 |Этнохороним = швейца́рец, швейца́рка, швейца́рцы |Место по населению = 95 |Население = 7 996 026 |Год оценки = 2013 |Плотность населения = 188 |ВВП = 636 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП = 2011 |Место по ВВП = 19 |ВВП на душу населения = 81 тыс. |ИРЧП = 0,917 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2015 |Место по ИРЧП = 3 |Уровень ИРЧП = очень высокий |Валюта = Швейцарский франк (CHF, код 756) |Домен = .ch |Телефонный код = 41 |Часовой пояс = CET (UTC+1, летом UTC+2) }} Швейца́рия ( , , , ), официальное название — Швейца́рская Конфедера́ция ( , , , ) — государство в Западной Европе. Граничит на севере с Германией, на юге — с Италией, на западе — с Францией, на востоке — с Австрией и Лихтенштейном. Название происходит от наименования одного из трёх первоначальных кантонов Швиц. Латинское название страны Швейцарии — Confoederatio Helvetica, чьё сокращение встречается в аббревиатуре национальной валюты, автомобильных номерных знаках и названии швейцарского интернет-домена (.ch). На почтовых марках используется латинское название Helvetia, иногда употребляющееся в русском языке как название страны — Гельве́ция. Официальными языками Швейцарии являются: немецкий, французский, итальянский и частично ретороманский (последний только для делового общения с лицами-носителями ретороманского языка)Швейцарская конституция . Швейцария является членом ООН с 2002 года, входит в Шенгенское соглашение с 2004 года. Название Русское название страны восходит к названию кантона Швиц, который был ядром первого объединения кантонов в 1291 году. В 970 году центр этого кантона упоминается как Suuites, в 1281 году — Switz, совр. Schwyz; название происходит от «корчевать». С XIV в. по имени этого кантона начинают называть все государство. От названия страны Швейц ( )[http://www.gramota.ru/spravka/letters/?rub=deutsch Schweiz по-немецки произносится как Швайц, однако в традиционном русском произношении устоялось Швейц] образовано название её жителей швейцарцы ( , ), а от него русское название страны Швейцария — «страна швейцарцев»''Поспелов Е. М., Географические названия мира: Топонимический словарь — М.: «Русские словари», 1998.. История Политическое устройство Швейцария — федеративная республика, состоящая из 20 кантонов и 6 полукантонов. На территории Швейцарии находятся 2 анклава: Бюзинген принадлежит Германии и Кампионе-ди-Италия — Италии. До 1848 года (кроме короткого периода Гельветической республики) Швейцария представляла собой конфедерацию. Каждый кантон имеет свою конституцию, законы, однако их полномочия ограничены федеральной конституцией. В ведении федеральных властей находятся вопросы войны и мира, внешних отношений, армии, железных дорог, связи, денежной эмиссии, утверждение федерального бюджета и т. д. Законодательная власть — двухпалатное Федеральное собрание, состоящее из Национального совета и Совета кантонов, причём в законодательном процессе обе палаты равноправны. Национальный совет (200 депутатов) избирается населением на 4 года по системе пропорционального представительства. Федеративное устройство Швейцарии было закреплено в конституциях 1848, 1874 и 1999 годов. В Совете кантонов 46 депутатов, которые избираются населением, в большинстве кантоновКаждый кантон имеет право самостоятельно устанавливать порядок избрания своего представителя в верхнюю палату парламента Швейцарии (Совет кантонов) — см. раздел «Выборы», по мажоритарной системе относительного большинства в 20 двухмандатных и 6 одномандатных округах, то есть по 2 чел. от каждого кантона и по одному от полукантона на 4 года (в некоторых кантонах — на 3 года). Исполнительный орган — Федеральный совет (нем. Bundesrat, фр. Conseil fédéral, ит. Consiglio federale''), состоящий из 7 федеральных советников (нем. Bundesrat, ''фр. conseiller fédéral, ит. consigliere federale''), каждый из которых возглавляет один из департаментов (министерств). Двое из советников исполняют обязанности президента конфедерации (нем. Bundespräsident, ''фр. président de la Confédération, ит. presidente della Confederazione'') и вице-президента, соответственно. Для руководства аппаратом Федерального совета существует должность канцлера (нем. Bundeskanzler, ''фр. chancelier de la Confédération, ит. cancelliere della Confederazione''), который имеет в Совете право совещательного голоса и формально не входит в его состав. Члены Федерального совета и канцлер избираются на совместном заседании обеих палат парламента на срок его полномочий, то есть 4 года. Каждый год парламент назначает президента конфедерации и вице-президента из числа членов Совета, без права переназначения на следующий год. На практике федеральные советники практически всегдаСм. Федеральный совет Швейцарии, разд. «Отставка».переизбираются, так что состав Совета может оставаться неизменным в течение нескольких сроков полномочий парламента, и по обычаю пост президента занимают поочередно все члены Совета. thumb|250px|right|[[Федеральный дворец, Берн]] thumb|250px|right|Здание [[Верховный суд Швейцарии|Верховного суда в Лозанне]] Все законы, принятые парламентом, могут быть утверждены или отвергнуты на (факультативном) всенародном референдуме (прямая демократия), для проведения которого после принятия закона в 100-дневный срок необходимо собрать 50 тысяч подписей. Изменения Конституции или вступления в международные организации требуют подтверждения на (обязательном) всенародном референдуме. Избирательным правом обладают все граждане, достигшие 18-летнего возраста. Основы швейцарского государства были заложены в 1291 году. До конца XVIII века в стране не существовало центральных государственных органов, но периодически созывались общесоюзные соборы — (Tagsatzung). В 1798 году Швейцария была оккупирована Францией и была принята конституция по образцу французской. В 1803 году в рамках «Акта посредничества» Наполеон возвратил Швейцарии независимость. Принятая в 1848 году конституция предусматривала создание двухпалатного федерального парламента. В 1874 году принята конституция, предусматривавшая введение института референдумов. В 1971 году избирательное право получили женщины. В 1999 году была принята новая, основательно переработанная редакция этой конституции. Политические партии Правые * Швейцарская народная партия (Schweizerische Volkspartei (SVP)) — национал-консервативная, правопопулистская * Лига Тичино (Lega dei Ticinesi) — правопопулистская, изоляционистская * Федеральный демократический союз Швейцарии — правая христианская Правоцентристы * Консервативная демократическая народная партия Швейцарии — консервативная * Христианско-демократическая народная партия Швейцарии (Christlichdemokratische Volkspartei der Schweiz (CVP)) — умеренная христианско-демократическая * Евангелическая народная партия Швейцарии — социал-консервативная Центристы * Свободно-демократическая партия Швейцарии (Freisinnig-Demokratische Partei der Schweiz (FDP)) — либеральная * Зелёная либеральная партия Швейцарии — экологистская либеральная Левоцентристы * Социал-демократическая партия Швейцарии (Sozialdemokratische Partei der Schweiz (SP)) — социалистическая * Христианская социальная партия Швейцарии — христианско-социалистическая Левые * Зелёная партия Швейцарии (Grüne Partei der Schweiz (GPS)) — экологистская * Альтернативные левые — левосоциалистическая * Партия труда Швейцарии (Partei der Arbeit der Schweiz (PdA)) — коммунистическая * Солидарность (SolidaritéS) — коммунистическая, троцкистская, антикапиталистическая Профсоюзы Крупнейший профцентр — Объединение швейцарских профсоюзов (Schweizerischer Gewerkschaftsbund). В отраслевом плане состоит из отраслевых профсоюзов, в территориальном плане — из кантональных объединений профсоюзов (kantonalgewerkschaftsbund), кантональные объединения профсоюзов из региональных объединений профсоюзов (regionalgewerkschaftsbund), региональные объединения профсоюзов из локальных объединений профсоюзов (lokalgewerkschaftsbund). Высший орган — профсоюзный конгресс (Gewerkschaftskongress), между профсоюзными конгрессами — правление объединения профсоюзов (Gewerkschaftsbundesvorstand), молодёжная организация — профсоюзная молодёжь (gewerkschaftsjugend). Внешняя политика Швейцария имеет давние традиции политического и военного нейтралитета, однако принимает деятельное участие в международном сотрудничестве, на её территории располагаются штаб-квартиры многих международных организаций. Существует несколько точек зрения в отношении времени возникновения швейцарского нейтралитета. По мнению некоторых учёных, Швейцария начала придерживаться статуса нейтралитета уже после заключения мирного договора с Францией 29 ноября 1516 года, в котором был провозглашён «вечный мир». В дальнейшем швейцарские власти приняли ряд решений, продвинувших страну на пути к определению своего нейтралитета. В 1713 году нейтралитет Швейцарии был признан Францией, Испанией, Нидерландами и Англией, заключившими Утрехтский мир. Однако в 1803 году Швейцария заключила с наполеоновской Францией договор о военном союзе, в соответствии с которым страна обязывалась предоставить свою территорию для ведения военных действий, а также выставить военный контингент для французской армии. На Венском конгрессе в 1815 году был закреплён «вечный нейтралитет» Швейцарии. Окончательно нейтралитет был подтверждён и конкретизирован Гарантийным актом, подписанным в Париже 20 ноября 1815 года Австрией, Великобританией, Португалией, Пруссией, Россией и Францией. 22 января 1506 года была основана Швейцарская гвардия, призванная защищать главу римско-католической церкви и его дворец. Общая численность первого состава швейцарской гвардии составляла 150 человек (в настоящее время 110). Правовая система Высшая судебная инстанция — Федеральный Суд (Bundesgericht, Tribunal fédéral), суды апелляционной инстанции — высшие суды (Obergericht), в Женеве — Палата Правосудия (Justizhof, Cour De Justice), в Базель-Штадте — апелляционные суды (Appellationsgericht), суды первой инстанции — окружные суды (Bezirksgericht), в Люцерне — участковые суды (Amtsgericht), в Юре — суды первой инстанции (Gericht erster Instanz), в Обвальдене, Нидвальдене, Гларусе, Шафхаузене, Цуге, Аппенцелль-Ауссерродене — кантональные суды (Kantonsgericht), в Санкт-Галлене — уездные суды (Kreisgericht), низшее звено судебной системы — мировые суды (Friedensgerichte) (существуют не во всех кантонах), высшая судебная инстанция административной юстиции — Федеральный Административный Суд (Bundesverwaltungsgericht, Tribunal administratif fédéral). Территориальное устройство мини|350px|right|Административное деление Швейцарии Швейцария — федеративная республика, состоящая из 26 кантонов (20 кантонов (Kanton) и 6 полукантонов (Landesteil)), кантоны могут делиться на округа (Bezirk), округа на города и общины (Gemeinde), некоторые общины на городские районы (Stadtkreis). Ниже — список кантонов (стоит заметить, что немало городов Швейцарии имеют разные названия, употребляемые на разных языках страны). : 1 ISO 3166-2:CH : 2 Образовался в 1979 году. Каждый кантон имеет собственную конституцию и законодательство. Законодательные органы кантонов — кантональные советы (kantonsrat), избираемые населением, исполнительные органы — правящие советы (Regierungsrat), состоящие из премьер-министров (Regierungspräsident) (или земельных амманов (Landammann)), вице-премьер-министров (Regierungsvizepräsident) (или земельных штатгальтеров (Landstatthalter)) и правительственных советников (regierungsrat), избираемые кантональными советами. Законодательные органы романских кантонов — большие советы (фр. Grand Conseil, ит. Gran Consiglio), исполнительные органы — государственные советы (фр. Conseil d’État, ит. Consiglio di Stato), состоящие из председателей государственного совета (фр. Président du Conseil d’État, ит. Presidente del Consiglio di Stato), заместителей председателей государственного совета (фр. Vice-président du Conseil d’État, ит. Vicepresidente del Consiglio di Stato) и государственных советников (фр. Conseiller d’État, ит. Consigliere di Stato). Особым образом государственная власть устроена в Аппенцелль-Иннерродене: законодательный орган — земельная община (Landsgemeinde), в которую входят все избиратели, исполнительный орган — кантональная комиссия (Standes-kommission), состоящий из правящего земельного аммана (Regierender Landammann), помогающий ландамман (Stillstehender Landammann) и правительнных советников (Regierungsrat). В округах, которые возглавляются префектом (bezirksamman), назначаемым кантональным советом. Представительные органы городов — общинные советы (Gemeinderat) избираемые населением, исполнительные — городские советы (stadtrat), состоящие из городских президентов (Stadtpräsident) и городских советников (Stadtrat), избираемые общинными советами. Представительные органы общин — общинные собрания (gemeiendeversammlung), состоящие из всех жителей общины, исполнительные органы общин — общинные советы (gemeinderat), состоящие из общинного президента (Gemeindepräsident) и общинных советников (gemeinderat), избираемые общинными собраниями. География мини|250px|right|Территория Швейцарии. Снимок со спутника Швейцария — страна без выхода к морю, территория которой делится на три природных региона: горы Юра на севере, Швейцарское плато в центре и Альпы на юге, занимающие 61 % всей территории Швейцарии. Северная граница частично проходит по Боденскому озеру и Рейну, который начинается в центре Швейцарских Альп и образует часть восточной границы. Западная граница проходит по горам Юра, южная — по Итальянским Альпам и Женевскому озеру. Плато лежит в низине, но большая его часть расположена выше 500 метров над уровнем моря. Состоящие из лесистых хребтов (до 1600 м) молодые складчатые горы Юра протянулись на территорию Франции и Германии. Наивысшая точка Швейцарии находится в Пеннинских Альпах — пик Дюфур (4634 м), наинизшая — озеро Лаго-Маджоре — 193 м. В Швейцарии находится 6 % запасов пресной воды Европы. Самые крупные реки — Рона, Рейн, Лиммат, Аре. Швейцария богата и знаменита своими озёрами, наиболее привлекательные из них расположены по краям Швейцарского плато — Женевское (582,4 км²), Фирвальдштетское (113,8 км²), Тунское (48,4 км²) на юге, Цюрихское (88,4 км²) на востоке, Бильское (40 км²) и Невшательское (217,9 км²) на севере. Большинство из них имеет ледниковое происхождение: они образовались во времена, когда крупные ледники спускались с гор на Швейцарское плато. К югу от оси Альп в кантоне Тичино расположены озера Лаго-Маджоре (212,3 км²) и Лугано (48,8 км²). Около 25 % территории Швейцарии покрыто лесами — не только в горах, но и в долинах, и на некоторых плоскогорьях. Древесина является важным сырьём и источником топлива. Полезные ископаемые В Швейцарии практически отсутствуют полезные ископаемые. Есть лишь небольшие запасы угля, залежи железных руд, мелкие месторождения графита и талька. Добыча каменной соли, ведущаяся в верховьях Роны и по Рейну у границы с Германией, покрывает потребности страны. Имеется сырьё для строительной промышленности: песок, глина, камень. 11,5 % энергии произведено при помощи водных ресурсов. 55 % потребляемой электроэнергии — за счёт гидроэлектростанций. Климат мини|225px|right|Зимний пейзаж в деревне [[Сент, в восточном кантоне Граубюнден]] В Швейцарии преобладает континентальный климат, типичный для Центральной Европы, со значительными колебаниями в зависимости от высоты над уровнем моря. На Западе страны велико влияние Атлантического океана, по мере продвижения на восток и в южных горных районах климат приобретает черты континентального. Зимы мягкие в низкогорьях и холодные в высокогорьях: на плато и в долинах средняя температура января около нуля, а в горных районах (больше 1000 метров над уровнем моря) −6 °C и ниже. Средняя температура летом в низинах — +18-20 °C, в горах +10-14 °C. В Женеве средние температуры июля около 19 °C, января примерно 3 °C. За год выпадает около 850 мм осадков. Сильные северные и южные ветры. Годовой уровень осадков в Цюрихе на плато составляет 1000 мм, а в Зенте — более 2000 мм. Особым качеством восточных Альп является то, что около 65 % количества годовых осадков выпадает в виде снега. Нередко даже в мае-июне, на высоте больше 1500 м выпадают осадки в виде снежной крупы. Некоторые районы постоянно находятся под слоем льда. Климат и пейзаж варьируются в различных областях Швейцарии. Как в Арктике, в Швейцарии можно обнаружить мхи и лишайники, а также пальмы и мимозы, характерные для побережья Средиземного моря. Рельеф Большая часть страны расположена на территории Альп. На юге находятся Пеннинские Альпы (высота до 4634 м — пик Дюфур, высшая точка Швейцарии), Лепонтинские Альпы, Ретийские Альпы и массив Бернина. Глубокими продольными долинами Верхней Роны и Переднего Рейна Пеннинские и Лепонтинские Альпы отделены от Бернских Альп (гора Финстераархорн, высота 4274 м) и Гларнских Альп, образующих систему хребтов, вытянутых с юго-запада на северо-восток через всю страну. Преобладают островерхие хребты, сложенные преимущественно кристаллическими породами и сильно расчленённые эрозией. Основные перевалы (Большой Сен-Бернар, Симплон, Сен-Готард, Бернина) расположены выше 2000 метров над уровнем моря. Для ландшафта горной Швейцарии характерно большое количество ледников и ледниковых форм рельефа, общая площадь оледенения — 1950 км². Всего в Швейцарии насчитывается примерно 140 крупных долинных ледников (Алечский ледник и другие), есть также каровые и висячие ледники. Экономика * Основные статьи импорта: промышленное и электронное оборудование, продукты питания, чугун и сталь, нефтепродукты. * Основные статьи экспорта: машины, часы, текстиль, медикаменты, электрическое оборудование, органические химикаты. Преимущества: высококвалифицированная рабочая сила, надёжная сфера услуг. Развитые отрасли машиностроения и высокоточной механики. Транснациональные концерны химпрома, фармакологии и банковского сектора. Банковская тайна привлекает иностранный капитал. Банковский сектор составляет 9 % ВВП. Инновации в массовых рынках (часы Swatch, концепция автомобилей Smart). Слабые стороны: ограниченность ресурсов и маленькая площадь. Швейцария — одна из самых развитых и богатых стран мира. Швейцария — высокоразвитая индустриальная страна с интенсивным высокопродуктивным сельским хозяйством и почти полным отсутствием каких-либо полезных ископаемых. По подсчётам западных экономистов, она входит в первую десятку стран мира по уровню конкурентоспособности экономики. Швейцарская экономика тесно связана с внешним миром, прежде всего со странами ЕС, тысячами нитей производственной кооперации и внешнеторговых сделок. 80—85 % товарооборота Швейцарии приходится на государства ЕС. Через Швейцарию транзитом проходит более 50 % всех грузов из северной части Западной Европы на юг и в обратном направлении. После заметного роста в 1998—2000 годах. экономика страны вступила в полосу спада. В 2002 году ВВП вырос на 0,5 % и составил 417 млрд шв. фр. Инфляция была на отметке 0,6 %. Уровень безработицы достиг 3,3 %. В экономике занято ок. 4 млн человек (57 % населения), из них: в промышленности — 25,8 %, в том числе в машиностроении — 2,7 %, в химической промышленности — 1,7 %, в сельском и лесном хозяйстве — 4,1 %, в сфере услуг — 70,1 %, в том числе в торговле — 16,4 %, в банковском и страховом деле — 5,5 %, в гостинично-ресторанном бизнесе — 6,0 %. Политика нейтралитета позволила избежать разрухи двух мировых войн. Финансы Швейцария — важный мировой финансовый центр (Цюрих — третий после Нью-Йорка и Лондона мировой валютный рынок). Несколько десятков лет Швейцарская Конфедерация входила в список офшорных зон. В стране функционирует около 4 тыс. финансовых институтов, в том числе множество филиалов иностранных банков. На швейцарские банки приходится 35-40 % мирового управления собственностью и имуществом частных и юридических лиц. Они пользуются хорошей репутацией у клиентов благодаря стабильной внутриполитической обстановке, твёрдой швейцарской валюте, соблюдению принципа «банковской тайны». Швейцария, являясь крупным экспортёром капитала, занимает четвёртое место в мире после США, Японии, ФРГ. Прямые инвестиции за границей составляют 29 % швейцарского ВВП (средний показатель в мире — ок. 8 %). 75 % всех швейцарских инвестиций направляется на развитые промышленности, среди развивающихся стран наиболее привлекают швейцарские капиталы Латинская Америка и Юго-Восточная Азия. Доля Восточной Европы в общем объёме инвестиций незначительна. 1 апреля 1998 года в Швейцарии вступил в силу федеральный закон о борьбе с «отмыванием» денег в финансовом секторе, позволивший несколько приподнять завесу банковской тайны в целях выявления «грязных» денег. В 1815 году Венский конгресс принял гарантии нейтралитета Швейцарии. С тех пор она не участвовала ни в одной войне и её банки никогда не подвергались разграблению. Впрочем, ещё при Людовике Шестнадцатом один из швейцарских банкиров — Жак Неккер — был настолько авторитетен, что стал первым лицом финансового ведомства Франции. Аргумент в пользу надёжности швейцарских банков прост — они не могут разориться, поскольку, пусть даже они и участвуют в рискованных финансовых операциях, банки эти находятся в стране со стабильной правовой, экономической, финансовой, политической системой, предлагая первоклассные услуги и обслуживание. Первые частные банки возникли именно в Швейцарии. Сегодня их в стране более 400. Конфиденциальность сведений швейцарские банки гарантируют согласно государственному закону о банковской тайне от 8 октября 1934. Тем не менее, в рамках прежде всего конфликта банка UBS с налоговыми органами США, банку пришлось выдать 4450 счетов американских граждан, подозреваемых в уклонении от налогов. Однако суть и стержень банковской тайны (отсутствие автоматической выдачи информации по счетам нерезидентов в швейцарских банках) остались в неприкосновенности. В 2006 году банк «Кантональ» провёл ревизию невостребованных вкладов и обнаружил незакрытый счёт на имя Владимира Ульянова, на котором лежит всего 13 франков — 286 рублей. Зато, по данным Министерства иностранных дел Великобритании, в швейцарских банках до сих пор хранится золото нацистов на сумму 4 миллиарда долларов. В настоящее время идет речь о принятии закона, который сократит срок востребования вклада для владельцев «спящих» активов до 50 лет. И если по истечении данного срока никто не заявит свои права, банки ликвидируют средства, передав их в управление Министерства финансов ШвейцарииWhy Swiss banks are finally starting to settle their forgotten accounts. Глава Швейцарской банковской ассоциации — Урс Ротт. После начала всемирного кризиса Швейцарская банковская тайна оказалась под ударом. Одновременно между крупнейшим швейцарским банком UBS и американской Федеральной Налоговой службой IRS (Internal Revenue Service) возник конфликтКраткая ретроспектива налогового спора между Швейцарией и США. Швейцария Деловая, 21.08.2013. В начале 2009 года, Швейцария была в невыгодном положении — на неё ополчился весь свет, обвиняя в нечестной конкуренции за счёт культивирования на своей территории «налоговых оазисов». Поэтому США, не желая, кроме того, идти утомительным «правовым путем», напористо требовали выдачи им данных сначала о 300, а потом и целых 52 тысячах счетов американских граждан в банке UBS, подозреваемых в уклонении от налоговДеньги под замок. The New Times, 28.02.2011. После саммита «Большой двадцатки» в Лондоне в апреле 2009 года ситуация несколько успокоилась. Швейцария переняла стандарты ОЭСР в сфере оказания правовой помощи в делах, связанных с налоговыми преступлениями. Однако Министерство юстиции США продолжает настаивать на своих претензиях к банку UBS, поддерживая IRS в её требовании предоставить-таки налоговым властям США данные сразу о 52 тыс. счетов американцев. Суд в Майами, который занимается этим делом, уже отклонил аргументацию Швейцарии и банка, указывая, что дело это полностью соответствует праву США, которое предоставляет право получать информацию из-за рубежа, так что данного рода требования к UBS не суть «новая правовая концепция». «Банк должен нести ответственность за свои деяния», — считает суд. UBS стремится в этой ситуации вести курс на «минимизацию ущерба», объявив о своей готовности найти «взаимоприемлемое решение». При этом банк ещё раз подчеркнул, что гражданский иск IRS является нарушением швейцарского права, в связи с чем данную проблему должны решать не суды, а правительства обеих стран в двустороннем формате. Кроме того, банк требует от американской стороны уточнить число счетов, информацию по которым требуется предоставить, поскольку на данный момент многие их владельцы добровольно передали IRS всю информацию по своим счетам в UBS. Одновременно швейцарский финансовый гигант резко ограничивает и сокращает объём так называемых «трансграничных сделок» («cross-border»). С 1 июля 2009 года американским клиентам банка, не отреагировавшим на план UBS по выходу из такого рода сделок, отказано в доступе к собственным счетам. А план этот предлагал им либо перевести их состояния на указанный клиентом счёт в американском финансовом институте, либо получить свои деньги обратно в форме чека. На принятие решения клиентам из США отводилось 45 дней. В обоих случаях клиенты должны были исходить из того, что информация по этим транзакциям будет передана американским налоговым властям. Поскольку, как правило, речь идет о больших, ранее не задекларированных суммах, то такие клиенты рискуют в лучшем случае получить «сочный» счёт налоговой доплаты, а в худшем — судебный иск. UBS рекомендует в этом случае рискнуть и пойти на «добровольное признание». Что касается собственно IRS, то до конца сентября она предлагает всем «уклонистам» воспользоваться штрафным тарифом за уход от налогов со «скидкой». Конфликт бросил тень и на визит в США министра экономики Швейцарии Дорис Лойтхард в июле 2009 года, с учетом того, что 13 июля в Майами должен был начаться полноценный судебный процесс «IRS против UBS». В своем выступлении перед членами Швейцарско-американской торговой палаты (SACC) 8 июля Дорис Лойтхард ещё раз подчеркнула важность торгово-промышленных контактов между США и Швейцарией. Вместе с тем «финансовый кризис, истоки которого находятся в США, в значительной степени затронул и Швейцарию». В такой ситуации необходимо «держаться вместе с тем, чтобы вновь вернуться к финансовой стабильности». Речь шла также о только что согласованном швейцарско-американском Договоре об избежании двойного налогообложения. Д. Лойтхард заявила, что отсутствие решения налогового спора между IRS и UBS может привести к тому, что шансы на положительный вотум парламентариев по этому документу могут значительно сократиться. Новым фактором является и намек Лойтхард на то, что Федеральный совет Швейцарии может, — если надо, на основе чрезвычайного указа, — просто запретить банку UBS выдавать информацию по счетам. В середине августа 2009 года решение было найдено. США отзывают из суда в Майами свой иск против UBS и обязуются не прибегать более к таким инструментам в будущем. Формально же этот иск остаётся как бы в силе, чтобы избежать истечения установленного срока давности по налоговым делам. Однако самое позднее через 370 дней после подписания достигнутого соглашения этот иск исчезнет с лица земли раз и навсегда. Американское налоговое ведомство IRS (Internal Revenue Service) передаст в адрес швейцарского налогового ведомства (Eidg. Steuerverwaltung), опираясь на действующий швейцарско-американский Договор об избежании двойного налогообложения, ходатайство об оказании правовой помощи. При этом американские налоговики будут исходить из совершенно определенного набора критериев, которые позволят, находясь в рамках швейцарского права, идентифицировать факт совершения «ухода от налогов». Хозяева же счетов будут иметь возможность подать в один из швейцарских судов апелляцию. Бывший федеральный советник, а ныне шеф UBS UBS — UBS in der Schweiz Каспар Филлигер (Kaspar Villiger) уверен в том, что соглашение будет работать на достижение надежного будущего для банка. «Оно работает на решение одной из сложнейших проблем, перед которой стоял банк UBS», — говорится от его имени в специальном коммюнике. Он так же выразил удовлетворение тем фактом, что соглашение будет действовать в рамках швейцарского права и действующего швейцарско-американского Договора об избежании двойного налогообложения. Теперь, по мнению Филлигера, банк сможет восстановить свою репутацию в глазах клиентов — путем солидных услуг и первоклассного обслуживания. Соответствующее соглашение, таким образом, было вечером 19 августа подписано в Вашингтоне и тут же вступило в силу. По мнению Швейцарского банковского объединения (Schweizerische Bankiervereinigung — SBVgSwissBanking — Home), оно может быть вполне довольно деталями соглашения. Самое главное, что удалось предотвратить долгий процесс с неочевидным исходом. Теперь, получив правовую определенность, банк сможет продолжить процесс выхода из кризиса. Очень важно, что соглашение находится в рамках швейцарского права — это дополнительно укрепляет деловую репутацию Швейцарии как мирового финансового центра, так как зарубежные клиенты смогут и далее рассчитывать на предсказуемость швейцарского правового порядка. Добывающая отрасль В Швейцарии мало полезных ископаемых. Промышленное значение имеют каменная соль и стройматериалы. Промышленность В промышленности доминируют крупные объединения транснационального характера, как правило, успешно выдерживающие конкуренцию на мировом рынке и занимающие на нём ведущие позиции: концерны «Нестле» (пищевые продукты, фармацевтические и косметические изделия, детское питание), «Новартис» и «Хоффман-ла-Рош» (химико-фармацевтическая продукция), «Алюсюисс» (алюминий), шведско-швейцарский концерн АББ — «Асеа Браун Бовери» (электротехника и турбиностроение). Швейцарию часто ассоциируют с часовой фабрикой мира. В опоре на старые традиции и высокую техническую культуру здесь производят часы и ювелирные изделия самых престижных марок: Rolex, Chopard, Breguet, Patek Philippe, Vacheron Constantin и др. Энергетика Около 42 % электроэнергии в Швейцарии вырабатывается на АЭС, 50 % на ГЭС, а остальные 8 % на ТЭС из импортируемой нефти. Большинство ГЭС находится в Альпах, где создано более 40 искусственных озёр — водохранилищ. По инициативе «зеленых» строительство новых АЭС временно прекращено, однако в перспективе Швейцария не собирается пока сворачивать программу атомной энергетики. Транспорт мини|250px|right|Тоннель [[Сен-Готард]] Швейцарская транспортная система «отлажена, как часы». Все 3212 км главных путей железных дорог общего пользования, принадлежащих федеральной компании SBB-CFF-FFS полностью электрифицированы. В горах проложено более 600 туннелей, включая Симплонский (19,8 км). В горных регионах работают фуникулёры и канатные дороги. Протяжённость дорог — около 71 тыс. км. Важную роль играют дороги, проходящие через горные перевалы Сен-Готард, Большой Сен-Бернар и другие. 27 октября 2008 в Лозанне было официально открыто первое в Швейцарии подземное метро — 5,9 км, 14 станций, поезда управляются автоматически, без машиниста. До этого линии метро лишь частично проходили под землёй, напоминая больше трамвайные линии. Основные международные аэропорты — Женева, Цюрих, Базель. Сельское хозяйство Сельское хозяйство имеет ярко выраженную животноводческую направленность (с упором на производство мясомолочной продукции), отличается высокой урожайностью и производительностью труда. Характерно преобладание мелких хозяйств. Швейцарский сыр уже не одно столетие хорошо известен во многих странах мира. В целом сельское хозяйство обеспечивает потребности страны в продуктах питания на 56—57 %. Швейцария поддерживает внешнеторговые связи практически со всеми странами мира. Экономика страны в значительной степени зависит от внешней торговли — как в импорте сырья и полуфабрикатов, так и в экспорте изделий промышленности (на экспорт идет более 50 % продукции текстильной, около 70 % машиностроительной, свыше 90 % химической и фармацевтической, 98 % часовой промышленности). На развитые индустриальные страны приходится 80 % оборота внешней торговли Швейцарии. Основными её партнерами являются страны ЕС — свыше 3/4 экспорта и импорта. Среди крупнейших внешнеторговых партнеров — Германия, Франция, США, Италия, Великобритания, страны Бенилюкса. Туризм Являясь традиционной страной туризма, Швейцария удерживает в этой сфере прочные позиции в Европе. Наличие развитой туристической инфраструктуры, сети железных и автомобильных дорог в сочетании с живописной природой и выгодным географическим положением обеспечивает приток в страну значительного количества туристов, прежде всего немцев, американцев, японцев, а в последние годы также русских, индийцев, китайцев. 15 % национального дохода поступает за счёт туризма. Альпы занимают 2/3 всей территории Швейцарии и ежегодно привлекают в Швейцарию тысячи любителей активного отдыха. Наивысшая точка страны находится в Пеннинских Альпах и называется пик Дюфур (4634 м). Также в Швейцарии находятся самая высокогорная в Европе железнодорожная станция Юнгфрауйох на высоте 3454 м над уровнем моря и самая высокогорная в Европе пивоварня в Монштайне на высоте 1600 мПолезная информация о Швейцарии. Самыe известные горнолыжные и рекреационные курорты Швейцарии — Давос, Санкт-Мориц, Церматт, Интерлакен, Лейкербад. Образование Швейцария известна всему миру своими частными школами, закрытыми пансионами и университетами. Швейцария — родина реформаторской педагогики, образование здесь и поныне базируется на принципах Марии Монтессори, Жана Пиаже и Рудольфа Штайнера. Уровень образования в частном секторе довольно высокий, благодаря отличной подготовке педагогов и традициям качества. Стоит также упомянуть о таких аспектах, дополняющих идеальные условия для обучения, как стабильность, безопасность и престиж. Все вышеупомянутые факторы привлекают огромное количество студентов и учащихся со всего мира. Помимо специализированных школ гостиничного бизнеса, большой популярностью пользуются курсы иностранных языков. Программы, рассчитанные на любой срок, обычно дают отличный результат и проводятся носителями языка с использованием современных методик. Частные языковые школы обычно предлагают широкий выбор мест обучения, и различные адаптированные языковые программы для взрослых, детей и подростков. Особым престижем обладают частные общеобразовательные заведения. Согласно международному исследованию качества среднего образования, Швейцария на протяжении 10 лет (2000—2009 годы) демонстрирует неизменно высокие показатели подготовки выпускников своих школ. Так, например, в 2000 году, по данным мониторинга оценки качества образования в школе PISA (Programme for International Student Assessment), проводимым ОЭСР (Организацией Экономического Сотрудничества и Развития), Швейцария занимала 13 место среди 32 стран, а в 2009 году — 14 среди 65. Во всех четырёх исследованиях (PISA 2000, PISA 2003, PISA 2006 и PISA-2009) уровень подготовки швейцарских школьников был существенно выше среднего по ОЭСР уровня«Система образования за рубежом». Хорошие результаты показывает Швейцария и в отношении высшего образования. В международных рейтингах лучших вузов мира Швейцария традиционно занимает 4—9 позиции, уступая лишь США, Канаде и Великобритании. Швейцарское образование некоторыми не слишком владеющими информацией обывателями считается дорогим даже по европейским меркамШвейцарские уроки дорого обойдутся иностранцам. Между тем, обучение в государственных университетах Швейцарии является одним из самых дешевых в миреСистема образования за рубежом. Население мини|450px|Динамика численности населения Швейцарии с [[1970 по 2005 год Число жителей в тыс. чел.]] Общая численность населения по оценкам 2008 года составляет 7 580 000 чел. Этно-языковой состав Исторически Швейцарская Конфедерация складывалась в условиях сосуществования различных языковых, культурных и религиозных групп. 94 % населения — швейцарцы. У них нет общего языка. Самая крупная языковая группа: германошвейцарцы (65 %), затем по численности идут франкошвейцарцы (18 %), италошвейцарцы (10 %). В стране также живут ретороманцы — романши и ладины, они составляют около 1 % населения. Немецкий, французский, итальянский и ретороманский — национальные и официальные языки Швейцарской Конфедерации. Взаимоотношения между «французской» и «немецкой» частями Швейцарии являются важнейшим фактором в развитии национальной истории. Однако они далеки от идеала. Отношения между основными культурно-языковыми ареалами страны с начала XIX века, когда к территории Швейцарии были присоединены густонаселенные франкоязычные области, и по сей день характеризуются наличием большого числа конфликтов и противоречий. Существует даже воображаемая граница между этими двумя культурно-языковыми общинами — Рёштиграбен. Пожалуй, наиболее острым вопросом в этих взаимоотношениях явился конфликт вокруг образования нового кантона Юра. Религия В эпоху Реформации Швейцария пережила церковный раскол. Религиозные разногласия будоражили страну вплоть до середины XIX в., сказавшись на формировании единого государства. Кантоны в зависимости от вероисповедания создавали альянсы и союзы, вели между собой войны. Мир воцарился окончательно в 1848 году. В настоящее время доли протестантов и католиков в населении страны примерно равны, составляя по 49 % каждая. Конфессиональные различия в Швейцарии не всегда совпадают с лингвистическими границами. Среди протестантов можно обнаружить и франкоязычных кальвинистов, и немецкоязычных цвинглианцев. Центры немецкоязычного протестантизма — Цюрих, Берн и Аппенцелль-Ауссенроден, протестанты также преобладают в немецкоязычных кантонах Гларус, Тургау, Шаффхауен, Базель-Ланд, Базель-Штадт, германоязычных районах Граубюндена. Большинство франкоязычных протестантов проживает в кантоне Женева и соседних кантонах Во и Невшатель. Крупнейшая протестантская религиозная организация — Союз швейцарских евангелических церквей (Schweizerischer Evangelischer Kirchenbund), состоит из следующих поместных церквей: * Реформатская церковь Берна-Юры-Золотурна (Reformierte Kirchen Bern-Jura-Solothurn) * Евангелическо-реформатская поместная церковь Кантона Цюрих (Evangelisch-reformierte Landeskirche des Kantons Zürich) * Евангелическо-реформатская поместная церковь Аппенцеля (Evangelisch-reformierte Landeskirche beider Appenzell) * Евангелическо-реформатская поместная церковь Кантона Гларус (Evangelisch-Reformierte Landeskirche des Kantons Glarus) * Евангелическая поместная церковь кантона Тургау (Evangelische Landeskirche des Kantons Thurgau) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь кантона Шаффхаузен (Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche des Kantons Schaffhausen) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь кантона Сельский Базель (Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche des Kantons Basel-Landschaft) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь Городского Базеля (Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche Basel-Stadt) * Евангелическо-реформатская поместная церковь Граубюндена (Evangelisch-reformierte Landeskirche Graubünden) * Реформатская поместная церковь Ааргау (Reformierte Landeskirche Aargau) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь кантона Санкт-Галлен (Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche des Kantons St. Gallen) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь кантона Во (Église Évangélique Réformée du canton de Vaud) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь кантона Нёвшатель (Église réformée évangélique du canton de Neuchâtel) * Протестантская церковь Женевы (Église Protestante de Genève) * Евангелическо-лютеранская церковь кантона Фрибур (нем. Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche des Kantons Freiburg, фр. Eglise Evangélique Réformée du canton de Fribourg) * Евангелическо-лютеранская церковь кантона Люцерн (нем. Evangelisch-Reformierte Kirche des Kantons Luzern) * Евангелическо-лютеранская церковь Нидвальдена (Evangelisch-Reformierte Kirche Nidwalden) * Ассоциация евангелическо-лютеранских церковных общин кантона Обвальден (Verband der evangelisch-reformierten Kirchgemeinden des Kantons Obwalden) * Евангелическо-лютеранская кантональная церковь Швица (Evangelisch-reformierte Kantonalkirche Schwyz) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь в кантоне Золотурн (Evangelisch-Reformierte Kirche im Kanton Solothurn) * Евангелическо-реформатская поместная церковь Ури (Evangelisch-Reformierte Landeskirche Uri) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь Валле (Evangelisch-Reformierte Kirche des Wallis) * Евангелическо-реформатские общины Кантоны Цуг (Evangelisch-reformierte Kirchgemeinde des Kantons Zug) * Евангелическо-реформатская церковь Тичино (Chiesa evangelica riformata nel Ticino) * Свободная евангелическая церковь Женева (Église Évangélique Libre de Genève) * Евангелическо-методистская церковь в Швейцарии (Evangelisch-methodistische Kirche in der Schweiz) Католики преобладают в центральной Швейцарии (Люцерн, Унтервальден, Нидервальден, Цуг, Швиц, Ури, Аппенцель-Иннерроден, Золотурн), на большей части территории франкоязычных кантонов Фрибур и Вале и в италоязычном кантоне Тичино, италоязычных и ретороманских районах Граубюндена. В кантонах Ааргау и Санкт-Галлен католики и протестанты среди населения представлены примерно в равных долях. Среди других протестантских групп следует назвать адвентистов, баптистов, пятидесятническую Апостольскую Церковь, Швейцарскую пятидесятническую Миссию, Армию Спасения и др. Небольшие еврейские общины имеются в Цюрихе, Базеле и Женеве. В Швейцарии проживает около 400 000 мусульманAvrupa hâlâ Ortaçağ’da (Европа всё ещё в Средних Веках) 5 декабря 2009 «Swiss voters were misled» 30 ноября 2009 , в основном турки и косовары. 29 ноября 2009 года на всенародном референдуме в Швейцарии была принята поправка к конституции, запрещающая строительство минаретов в стране. Кроме того, в Швейцарии запрещён кошерный и халяльный забой животных, посчитавшийся там недостаточно гуманным. Внешняя политика Швейцарии Внешняя политика Швейцарии согласно конституции этой страны строится с учётом международно-правового статуса постоянного нейтралитета. Начало швейцарской политики нейтралитета трудно связать с какой-либо определённой датой. Швейцарский историк Эдгар Бонжур по этому поводу сказал: «Понятие швейцарского нейтралитета возникло одновременно с понятием швейцарской нации». Небезынтересно отметить, что ещё в XIV веке в договорах отдельных кантонов, составивших впоследствии Швейцарскую конфедерацию, с их соседями употребляется немецкий термин «stillsitzen» (буквально «сидеть смирно»), что примерно соответствует позднейшему понятию нейтралитета. Постоянный нейтралитет Швейцарии возник в результате подписания четырёх международно-правовых актов: Акта Венского Конгресса от года, Приложения к Акту Венского Конгресса № 90 от года, Декларации держав о делах Гельветического Союза и Акта относительно признания и гарантии постоянного нейтралитета Швейцарии и неприкосновенности её территории. В отличие от других стран, избравших подобный путь исключительно под воздействием внешних факторов (например, как результат поражения в войне), нейтралитет Швейцарии сформировался и по внутриполитическим причинам: нейтралитет, став объединяющей нацию идеей, способствовал эволюции её государственности от аморфной конфедерации к централизованному федеративному устройству. За годы политики постоянного вооружённого нейтралитета альпийской республике удалось избежать участия в двух опустошительных мировых войнах и укрепить свой международный авторитет, в том числе путём осуществления многочисленных посреднических усилий. Принцип поддержания связей «между странами, а не между правительствами» позволял вести диалог со всеми, вне зависимости от политических или идеологических соображений. Швейцария представляет третьи государства там, где у них прерваны дипломатические отношения (к примеру, интересы СССР в Ираке в 1955 году, Великобритании в Аргентине во время англо-аргентинского конфликта 1982 года; в настоящее время Швейцария представляет интересы США на Кубе и в Иране, интересы Кубы в США, интересы Российской Федерации в Грузии после разрыва дипломатических отношений между этими странами в 2008 году). Швейцария оказывает «добрые услуги», предоставляя свою территорию для прямых переговоров между участниками конфликтов (нагорно-карабахская, абхазская и южноосетинские проблемы, кипрское урегулирование и т. д.). Из всех существующих в современном мире видов нейтралитета швейцарский — наиболее длительный и последовательный. Сегодня Швейцарская Конфедерация не входит ни в какой-либо военный альянс, ни в ЕС. В последние годы, в связи с переменами в Европе и мире, в правительстве и общественном мнении набирает силу настрой в пользу усиления интеграции с ЕС и более гибкой трактовки принципа нейтралитета. В мае 2004 года подписан «второй пакет» секторальных договоров ЕС — Швейцария, который, вместе с «первым пакетом» (вступил в силу 1 июня 2002 года), является своего рода альтернативой вступлению Швейцарии в ЕС. В рамках общенациональных референдумов, прошедших в 2005 году, народом Швейцарии положительно решён вопрос о присоединении Швейцарии к Шенгенскому и Дублинскому договорам (соглашение об этом с ЕС входит во «второй пакет»), а также о распространении положений Договора о свободе перемещений между Швейцарией и ЕС (входит в «первый пакет» секторальных договоров) на новых членов ЕС, вступивших в Союз в 2004 году. Вместе с тем, принято решение считать вопрос о вступлении Швейцарии в Евросоюз не «стратегической целью», как раньше, а только «политической опцией», то есть возможностью. В 1959 году Швейцария стала одной из стран-учредительниц ЕАСТ, в 2002 году вошла в ООН. Достопримечательности Швейцарии Природные достопримечательности Швейцария в первую очередь знаменита как самая гористая страна Европы. Женевское озеро со всех сторон окружено горами, из-за этого в его окрестностях весьма своеобразный, более тёплый климат. Его окрестности с давних времён пользуются популярностью как курорт. Вблизи озера, в Монтрё, даже растут пальмы. Очень красива гора Пилатус, расположенная неподалёку от Люцерна, её высота составляет 2128,5 метров. Одним из самых известных символов Швейцарии, даже запечатлённым на упаковке шоколада марки Тоблерон, является гора Маттерхорн. Рейнский водопад в швейцарском кантоне Шаффхаузен, рядом с городком Нойхаузен-ам-Райнфалль. Рейнский водопад считается самым большим в Европе. Знаменитости, связанные со Швейцарией В Берне Альберт Эйнштейн разработал основные положения специальной теории относительности. В 1816 году Мэри Шелли в деревне Колоньи привиделась идея о написании Франкенштейна Знаменитый протестантский теолог и моралист Жан Кальвин в 1536 году в городе Базель в возрасте двадцати семи лет издал свою самую известную работу «Институты христианской религии». С 1536 по 1538 и с 1541 до своей смерти в 1564 был религиозным (протестантским) и политическим лидером Женевы. В Женеве жил и работал Анри Дюнан, основатель Международного Комитета Красного Креста. В Базеле родился легендарный теннисист Роджер Федерер В Базеле выдающийся химик Альберт Хофманн внес существенный вклад в дело открытия и исследования психотропных веществ. В Швейцарии, на берегу Женевского озера закончил свой век Чарльз Спенсер Чаплин. В Монтрё последние 17 лет жизни провел Владимир Набоков. Здесь он написал свой последний роман «Лаура и её оригинал» (англ. The Original of Laura). Похоронен на кладбище в Клэренсе, вблизи Монтрё. Актриса Одри Хепберн с 1954 года отдыхала в домике у озера Люцерн в Бургенштоке, где впервые вышла замуж, а после приобрела дом в Толошеназ-сюр-Морж недалеко от Лозанны, где она и жила до самой смерти в 1993 году. В Швейцарии жил Карл Густав Юнг, психиатр, основоположник аналитической психологии. В Швейцарии с 1912 года жил немецкий писатель Герман Гессе, Нобелевский лауреат (1946 год). Гессе скончался в Монтаньоле (Швейцария) 9 августа 1962. Зино Давидофф, эмигрант из Одессы, создал в Швейцарии ныне всемирно известную фирму Davidoff, под брендом которой ныне выпускаются табачные изделия, парфюмерия, кофе и др. В Швейцарии родился Урс Бюлер — тенор, оперный и популярный исполнитель, один из четырёх солистов группы Il Divo. В Монтрё находилась студия звукозаписи группы Queen, на набережной Монтрё установлен памятник Фредди Меркьюри. На берегу Люцернского озера расположено имение русского композитора Сергея Рахманинова «Сенар», которое было построено по аналогии с его тамбовским имением «Ивановка» Русская Швейцария «Что тебе сказать о Швейцарии? Все виды да виды, так что мне уже от них наконец становится тошно, и если бы мне попалось теперь наше подлое и плоское русское местоположение с бревенчатою избою и сереньким небом, то я бы в состоянии им восхищаться, как новым видом». Н. В. Гоголь — летом и осенью 1836 года жил в Веве и работал над вторым томом «Мёртвых душ». Гражданство Швейцарии в своё время получил уехавший из России Александр Иванович Герцен. Курорты Швейцарии исторически известны в России. Пётр Ильич Чайковский в 1877 году поехал в Швейцарию. Он посетил Женеву, а затем довольно продолжительное время жил в Кларансе, городе на Женевском озере. Там были написаны оперы «Евгений Онегин» и «Орлеанская Дева». В 1870 году в Швейцарии получил политическое убежище знаменитый русский анархист Михаил Бакунин. Он умер и похоронен в Берне. Владимир Ильич Ленин долгое время жил в Женеве. В настоящее время там есть небольшой музей с магазином советской символики. На доме в Цюрихе, где также жил Ленин, имеется памятная табличка. Композитор Игорь Стравинский долгое время жил в Швейцарии в окрестностях города Монтрё. Там он написал одно из самых знаменитых своих произведений «Весна священная». В честь этого названа одна из улиц в Кларансе: Rue du Sacre du Printemps (Улица Священной Весны). В честь Стравинского также назван концертный зал в Монтрё (Auditorium Strawinsky). В том же Монтрё долгое время жил известный писатель-эмигрант Владимир Набоков. Напротив гостиницы Montreux Palace, где Набоков прожил 16 лет, установлен памятник писателю. Он похоронен в соседнем с Монтрё городе — Кларанс. Марина Цветаева в детстве жила некоторое время в Лозанне, в доме, расположенном недалеко от железнодорожного вокзала. На доме до сих пор висит памятная табличка. Два года (с 1974 по 1976) в Цюрихе прожил высланный из СССР писатель, лауреат Нобелевской премии, Александр Солженицын. Культура Швейцарии Культура Швейцарии развивалась, с одной стороны, под влиянием немецкой, французской и итальянской культуры и, с другой стороны, на основе особенного самосознания каждого кантона. Поэтому до сих пор очень трудно точно сказать, что такое собственно «швейцарская культура». В самой Швейцарии различают «швейцарскую культуру» (как правило — фольклор) и «культуру из Швейцарии» — все имеющиеся жанры, в которых работают люди со швейцарским паспортом. Так, например, объединения музыкантов, играющих на альпенгорнах — это скорее «швейцарская культура», а рок-группы «Yello», «Gotthard», «Krokus» и «Samael» — это культура из Швейцарии. Так же яркий представитель в музыке это Тило Вольфф и его группа «Lacrimosa», работающая в жанре готик рок. В Базеле, Цюрихе, Берне, Лугано, Санкт-Галлене, Женеве, Лозанне, Фрибурге и Невшателе действуют университеты (единого общенационального университета в Швейцарии нет, его роль в какой-то мере играет Высшая техническая школа в Цюрихе). ВТШ имеется также в Лозанне, в Санкт-Галлене действует Высшая экономическая школа. Развита сеть профессиональных учебных заведений. Среди студентов значительную часть составляют иностранцы. Наряду с общеобразовательными школами, имеются привилегированные частные колледжи, высоко котирующиеся во всем мире. Вероятно, наиболее известным произведением швейцарской литературы является рассказ ХайдиНемецко-швейцарские писатели. Эта история девочки-сироты, живущей со своим дедушкой в Швейцарских Альпах, до сих пор остаётся одной из самых популярных детских книг, она стала одним из символов Швейцарии. Её создатель, писательница Иоганна Шпири (1827—1901), написала также ряд других книг для детей. В Швейцарии родился, жил и работал известный скульптор Герман Галлер, который является основоположником современной швейцарской пластики. Швейцарские живописцы: Жан Гюбер, Франц Герч, Иоганн Людвиг Аберли, Даниэль Спёрри, Франк Буксер, Роман Зигнер, Луи Муалье, Никлаус Мануэль, Жан Ренггли, Томас Хубер, Ганс Аспер. Со Швейцарией связано множество литературных историй. Например, благодаря «Запискам о Шерлоке Холмсе» Рейхенбахский водопад знаменит не только как красивое место, но и как могила профессора Мориарти. История Шильонского замка вдохновила Байрона на сочинение «Шильонского узника». В Монтрё прибыли герои романа Хемингуэя «Прощай, оружие!» Из русской литературы известен прежде всего гражданин кантона Ури Николай Ставрогин, герой романа Достоевского «Бесы». Неудивительно, что многие герои Набокова, как и сам автор, жили в Швейцарии. C Монтрё и Женевским озером связана знаменитая песня группы Deep Purple «Smoke on the Water» («We all came out to Montreaux, on the lake Geneva shoreline…»). Спорт Лыжные виды спорта и альпинизм очень популярны в Швейцарии. Такие места, как Давос, Санкт-Мориц и Церматт являются одними из лучших лыжных центров в мире. Как и в соседней Австрии, горнолыжный спорт является одним из наиболее популярных. Швейцарские горнолыжники входят в число сильнейших в мире на протяжении XX и XXI века. Швейцарский Санкт-Мориц дважды (1928 и 1948) принимал зимние Олимпийские игры. Швейцария является страной, в которой идеально совершать походы. Разнообразный ландшафт гарантирует, что каждый найдет себе пешеходные тропы в зависимости от его способностей и желания. Существует обширная сеть из более чем 180 маршрутов. Швейцария является страной велосипедов. Здесь это больше, чем просто вид деятельности, это здоровый способ насладиться природой. В стране имеется 3300 километров велосипедных маршрутов, идеальных для всех уровней сложности. Проект «Veloland Schweiz», который был начат в 1998 году, представляет собой сеть из девяти национальных велосипедных маршрутов. В некоторых городах Швейцарии действует программа, по которой велосипед можно взять напрокат бесплатно под некоторый денежный залог или документ. Ландшафт Швейцарии безупречно подходит для скалолазания. Праздники * В Швейцарии 2 января отмечается День Святого Бертольда. * В Женеве 12 декабря отмечается праздник Эскалад. * 1 августа отмечается День конфедерации (Национальный праздник Швейцарии). В этот день во всех кантонах проходят массовые народные гуляния, устраиваются роскошные салюты. * В Цюрихе в апреле отмечают Шестизвонье — своеобразную встречу весны. * В кантоне Аппенцелль-Ауссерроден отмечают Старый новый год — . Национальная кухня Швейцарии Швейцарская кухня заслуживает признания у гурманов всего мира, несмотря на достаточно сильное влияние соседних стран (Германии, Франции и Италии), у неё немало своих деликатесов. Одна из главных достопримечательностей Швейцарии — это шоколад. Швейцария известна не только культурным и национальным разнообразием, но также и богатым выбором блюд французской, итальянской, немецкой кухни. Швейцарское традиционное питание базируется на нескольких основополагающих компонентах. Наиболее распространённые компоненты швейцарской кухни: молоко, масло, сыр, картофель, кукуруза, свекла, лук, капуста, сравнительно небольшое количество мяса и умеренно подобранный букет ароматических специй и трав. Несмотря на то, что животноводство в Швейцарии несказанно развито, мясо до сих пор не частый гость на столе швейцарцев. Характерные блюда швейцарской кухни: * Фондю * Рёшти * Тартифлетт * Базельские брунели (Печенье) * Колбасный салат по-швейцарски * Пряник по-швейцарски * Швейцарский суп с сыром * Швейцарский рулет * Полента * Раклет * Печение "Лепестки лотоса" * Меренги Часы работы заведений Учреждения в Швейцарии работают по будним дням с 8:00 до 12:00 и с 14:00 до 17:00. Суббота и воскресенье — выходные дни. Швейцарские банки обычно открыты с 8:30 до 16:30, кроме выходных. Раз в неделю банки работают дольше обычного, уточнять это надо в каждом конкретном месте. Отделения почты в крупных городах открыты по будням с 8:30 до 12:00 и с 13:30 до 18:30, в субботу с 7:30 до 11:00, воскресенье — выходной день. Вооружённые силы мини|250px|right|Молодой швейцарский военнослужащий, возвращающийся на службу после выходных, на железнодорожной станциимини|250px|right|Личный состав [[ВС Швейцарии на учениях]] Военный бюджет 2,7 миллиарда долларов (2001). Регулярные ВС около 5000 человек (только кадровый состав). Резерв около 240 200 человек. Военизированные формирования: силы гражданской обороны — 280 000 человек. По традиции швейцарцы имеют право хранить боевое оружие дома. Комплектование: по призыву и на профессиональной основе. Срок службы: 18-21 неделя (в возрасте 19-20 лет), затем 10 курсов переподготовки по 3 недели (20 — 42). Моб. ресурсы 2,1 миллиона человек, в том числе годных к военной службе 1,7 миллиона. Сухопутные войска При отмобилизовании 320 600 человек, 9 бригад (танковые — 2, горно-пехотные (альпийские) — 3, пехотные — 4). Вооружение сухопутных войск: * 370 танков «Леопард-2», * 319 БРМ, * 435 БМП, * 1180 БТР, * 558 155-мм самоходных гаубиц, * 1758 минометов калибров 81 и 120 мм, * 3063 ПУ ПТУР (из них 303 СПУТОУ-2), * ПЗРК «Стингер», * 12 512 гранатомётов, * 60 вертолётов «Алуэтт-3», * 11 ПКА. Попытка отказа от вооруженных сил В Швейцарии дважды (в 1989 и 2001 годах) были проведены референдумы за отказ от регулярной армии: оба раза результат был отрицательнымhttp://www.ieras.ru/pub/monografii/alp.pdf. Средства массовой информации Швейцарии Швейцария, несмотря на чрезвычайную ограниченность её национального рынка, обладает хорошо развитой сетью электронных и «бумажных» средств массовой информации. Газеты Развитие современного газетного рынка в Швейцарии начинается под влиянием Реформации. В 1610 году в Базеле выходит первая регулярная швейцарская газета «Ординари-Цайтунг». В 1620 году начинают выходить газеты в Цюрихе, одна из них, «Ординари-Вохенцайтунг», считается непосредственной предшественницей неофициальной «главной» газеты страны «Нойе Цюрхер Цайтунг». В 1827 году в Швейцарии выходило 27 газет. Когда, после революционных событий 1830 года, была отменена цензура, количество изданий стало быстро расти, и к 1857 году в Конфедерации выходило уже 180 газет. Наибольшее количество газет в Швейцарии выходило в 30-е годы XX века (более 400). Затем их количество начинает сокращаться, и этот процесс продолжается до сих пор. Первая общешвейцарская надрегиональная газета, — «Швайцер Цайтунг», — начала выходить в 1842 году в городе Санкт-Галлен. Особенностью швейцарского пресс-ландшафта в то время являлся факт жесткого идеологического деления газет — газетам католическо-консервативного направления противостояли либерально-прогрессивные издания. В 1893 году в Цюрихе начала выходить газета "Тагес-Анцайгер", первая «надпартийная» (и в этом смысле «независимая») газета. В 1850 году, с образованием газеты «Дер Бунд», в Швейцарии появилась первая газета с регулярной профессиональной редакцией. «Нойе Цюрхер Цайтунг» (в январе 2005 года она отметила свой 225-летний юбилей) была первой газетой, учредившей в рамках редакции специализированные отделы, занимавшиеся конкретными темами (политика, экономика, культура и т. д.). Сегодня по количеству периодических печатных изданий на душу населения Швейцария занимает одно из первых мест в мире. Тем не менее, подавляющее большинство из почти 200 основных ежедневных швейцарских газет (их общий тираж — около 3,5 млн экз.) отличаются сильно выраженным «провинциализмом» и сосредоточенностью преимущественно на локальных событиях. Из немецкоязычных ведущими на сегодняшний день в Швейцарии являются бульварная газета «Блик» (275 тыс. экз.), выходящие в Цюрихе хорошо информированная «Тагес Анцайгер» (259 тыс. экз., есть корреспондент в Москве) и «Нойе Цюрхер Цайтунг» (139 тыс. экз.). Среди франкоязычных лидируют бульварная «Матэн» (187 тыс. экз.), «Ле Тан» (97 тыс. экз.), «Ван-катр-эр» (97 тыс. экз.), «Трибюн де Женев» (65 тыс. экз.), среди италоязычных — «Коррьере дель Тичино» (24 тыс. экз.). Относительно заметный сегмент рынка занимают бульварные бесплатные «транспортные газеты» (распространяются в основном на остановках общественного транспорта) «20 минут» (около 100 тыс. экз.) и «Метрополь» (130 тыс. экз.), а также рекламно-корпоративные издания «КООП-Цайтунг» (почти 1,5 млн экз.) и «Вир Брюккенбауэр» (1,3 млн экз.). Информационные и аналитические разделы в этих газетах отсутствуют. Большинство крупных швейцарских газет федерального значения неуклонно сокращают свои официальные тиражи. Следует отметить сокращение тиража крупнейшей швейцарской бульварной газеты «Blick». В 2004 году её тираж составил ориентировочно 275 тыс. экземпляров. Информированная газета «Дер Бунд», выходящая в бернской агломерации и в некоторых соседних городах, продает в настоящее время в день чуть больше 60 тыс. экз. Похожим образом выглядит и ситуация на рынке воскресных газет. Тираж популярной газеты «Зоннтангсцайтунг» упал за последние три года на 8,6 % и составляет в настоящее время 202 тыс. экз., а количество экземпляров газеты «Зоннтагсблик» уменьшилось за это же время до 312 тыс. экз. Удержать свои позиции смогли только популярная бернская газета «Бернер Цайтунг» (её тираж — 163 тыс. экз.) и пользующийся значительным спросом иллюстрированный журнал бульварного толка «Швайцер Иллюстрирте» (255,7 тыс. экз.), и это на фоне того, что главный информационный журнал Швейцарии «Фэктс» сократил свои тиражи, опустившись до уровня 80 тыс. экз. Такие тенденции связаны, прежде всего, с продолжающимся уменьшением количества публикуемых рекламных объявлений и с ростом популярности «интернет-прессы». В июле 2007 году журнал «Фэктс» прекратил своё существование. Неблагоприятные условия для развития СМИ в Швейцарии ведут не только к сокращению тиражей, но и к необходимости вести «структурные сокращения». Так, в 2003 году закрылся московский корпункт швейцарской телекомпании «СФ-ДРС» (кроме корреспондента газеты «Тагес-Анцайгер», в Москве остался только представитель швейцарского «немецкоязычного» радио «ДРС»). Обеспечение информацией из России теперь будет вестись по примеру многих швейцарских газет, ангажирующих для написания материалов московских корреспондентов газет из других немецкоязычных стран, прежде всего ФРГ. Что касается собственно телеканала «СФ-1», то «российскую картинку» он будет теперь получать при помощи австрийского телеканала «ОРФ». Телевидение Телевизионный рынок Швейцарии контролируется созданным в 1931 году «Швейцарским обществом радиовещания и телевидения» (нем. Schweizerische Radio- und Fernsehgesellschaft, SRG, фр. Société suisse de radiodiffusion et télévision, SSR, ит. Socièta svizzera di radio-televisione, ШОРТ). Радио- и телевещание ведется на немецком (в действительности практически 80 % «немецкоязычного» телевидения производится на диалектах, очень сильно отличающихся от «литературного» немецкого языка), французском и итальянском (в кантоне Граубюнден — также на романшском) языках. Являясь по форме акционерным обществом, «ШОРТ», тем не менее, как и многие швейцарские акционерные образования в других отраслях экономики, по сути, является государственной структурой, получающей дотации от государства. Такого рода дотирование официально обосновывается необходимостью поддерживать «заведомо убыточную систему „четырёхъязычного“ национального телевещания», особенно с учетом того, что на территории Швейцарии свободно принимаются телеканалы соседних с ней стран, прежде всего Германии, а также Франции и Италии. Если в 2000 году SRG SSR своими силами заработало прибыль в 24,5 млн шв. франков, то уже в 2002 году его убытки составили 4,4 млн шв. франков. К такому результату привели как неблагоприятная экономическая ситуация в стране и отсутствие рекламы, так и рост количества освобожденных от абонементной платы категорий потребителей телесигнала. В связи с этим в 2004 году государство вынуждено было выделить на поддержку SRG SSR более 30 млн шв. франков. Швейцарские телеканалы SRF1 и SRF zwei (выпускаются входящей в SRG SSR государственной ТРК SRG) уделяют «прайм-тайм» в основном передачам спортивного и общественно-политического характера, поэтому свои «развлекательные потребности» швейцарский телезритель удовлетворяет, как правило, при помощи зарубежных телевещателей. Что касается частного телевещания, то оно, в отличие от частного радиовещания, так пока и не смогло закрепиться в Швейцарии в качестве реальной альтернативы государственному телевидению. Частные телеканалы TV3 и Tele 24, завоевавшие было почти 3 % швейцарской телеаудитории, не сумели выйти на уровень рыночной самоокупаемости и их работа было в 2002 году прекращена. В начале ноября 2003 года в Швейцарии стартовала ещё одна попытка наладить частное телевидение. Федеральный совет (правительство страны) выдал соответствующую лицензию телеканалу U1. Лицензия выдана на 10 лет и даёт право на общенациональную трансляцию «немецкоязычных» программ. К началу 2005 года завоевать сколько-нибудь заметную нишу на рынке швейцарских электронных СМИ каналу так и не удалось. Причина того, что Швейцария до сих пор остаётся очень сложным для частных телевещателей рынком, заключается прежде всего в неблагоприятных рамочных законодательных условиях. Другой причиной является относительно небольшой процент рекламы, размещаемой на телевидении Швейцарии. Если в Германии на ТВ размещается почти 45 % всей рекламы в стране, то в Швейцарии эта цифра составляет всего 18,1 % (на газеты приходится 43 % от всего объёма рекламы в Конфедерации). В настоящее время швейцарский «Закон о телерадиовещании» от 21 июня 1991 года проходит стадию совершенствования, его новая версия должна дать больше возможностей для частной деятельности в сфере телевидения и радио, прежде всего в плане привлечения дополнительной рекламы. См. также * Авторское право в Швейцарии Примечания Библиография * Сабельников Л. В. Швейцария. Экономика и внешняя торговля. М., 1962 * Могутин В. Б. Швейцария: большой бизнес маленькой страны. М., 1975 * Драгунов Г. П. Швейцария: история и современность. М., 1978 * Драгунов Г. П. Чёртов мост. По следам Суворова в Швейцарии. «Мысль», 1995 * Пособие по демократии: Функционирование демократического государства на примере Швейцарии. М., 1994 * Шаффхаузер Р. Основы швейцарского общинного права на примере общинного права кантона Санкт-Галлен. СПб, 1996 * Шишкин, Михаил: Русская Швейцария. Москва: Вагриус. ISBN 5-9697-0290-0 * И.Петров. Очерки истории Швейцарии. Екатеринбург, 2006 * Степанов А. И. Русские и швейцарцы. Записки дипломата. М., 2006 * Кружков В., Марков О. 200 лет без войн. Швейцарский нейтралитет в новом веке. «Международная жизнь», № 8, 2002 * Clive H. Church (2004). The Politics and Government of Switzerland. Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-333-69277-2. * Dieter Fahrni (2003). An Outline History of Switzerland. From the Origins to the Present Day. 8th enlarged edition. Pro Helvetia, Zurich. ISBN 3-908102-61-8 * Büchi Ch. «Röstigraben». Das Verhältnis zwischen deutscher und französischer Schweiz. Geschichte und Perspektiven. NZZ-Verlag. Zürich. 2002. * Швейцер В. Я., Степанов А. И. Парадоксальная Швейцария // Государства Альпийского региона и страны Бенилюкс в меняющемся мире / Ред. Швейцер В. Я. М.: Весь Мир, 2009 Ссылки Политика * Официальный сайт федеральных учреждений Швейцарии — конституция, законы, официальная информация. * Швейцарская конституция * Швейцарская статистическая служба Информация * Швейцарские новости на русском. Каждый день. * Швейцарская интернет-газета на русском языке * Погода в Швейцарии * Текущая ситуация на автомобильных дорогах Швейцарии * Официальный сайт Железных дорог Швейцарии * Карта Швейцарии * Поиск карты любого швейцарского города с возможностью выведения любых объектов * Административная карта Швейцарии * Дорожная карта Швейцарии * Физическая карта Швейцарии * Карта озёр Швейцарии * Экономические новости Швейцарии * Информационный портал Туризм * О Швейцарии с любовью — история, архитектура, фотографии и туристические маршруты Швейцарии Фотографии * Красота Швейцарии * Пейзажи Швейцарии. Художественные фотографии и картины Разное * Сайт об истории Швейцарии * Service cantonal des objets trouvés de Genève — Кантональная служба найденных вещей Женевы Категория:Швейцария Швейцария Категория:Конфедерации Швейцария Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю